Time Travel is real!
by Underwater Dreaming
Summary: Lloyd, the Time Traveller, has to convince various other people that he is, indeed, from the future. Drabbles.
1. Kratos and Lloyd

Self prompt: what if Lloyd came to various people and told them he was from the future? Circumstances can be anything, the future can be anything... As long as Lloyd is a time traveler!

* * *

"I'm from the future." He declared.

Kratos gaze was unwavering and unaffected as he stared through Lloyd. The boy bore his scrutiny for a few long moments before the older man sighed and turned back to the campfire. "I'll take first watch, since you appear to be... incapable."

He bit his lip. He'd known this was likely to happen. Eyes flickered over his sleeping companions- except for Colette. She was awake, no doubt listening to their conversation.

He sighed inwardly. Keeping it a secret from the others was never really something he'd planned on, anyway. Turning to Kratos, he smirked. "Want me to prove it?", he challenged.

The other didn't even spare him a glance this time, and his cheeks flushed a little indignantly. _Well, fine then!_ he thought to himself. _You'll be sorry! I'm going to totally embarrass you._

He took a deep breath. Exhaled. Took another. And held it. And he collected all his thoughts as best he could, and opened his mouth-

"Dad! You first met Anna, my mother, at a ranch. You tripped over and she helped you up. After that, you helped her escape and fell in love with her! Then, I was born, of course! And-"

As he continued to ramble out random and obscure facts, and embarrassing things, "-You really hate tomatoes, and I don't disagree, because UGH! They're gross and-" Kratos' gaze was fixed firmly on him, eyes slowly widening in shock.

Lloyd took a breath to continue, when a set of arms enveloped him.

"-and your first kiss was with _Yuan_!" he ended with a hint of relief, victorious teasing laughter echoing in the clearing as he hugged his dad back. Nothing could ever take away this happy moment.

Not the hand that came to slap the back of his head, nor the muffled laughter echoing behind them.


	2. Forcystus and Lloyd

The world is soon to be consumed by Nifelheim. Lloyd comes to Forcystus to plead for him to take shelter.

If not for the sake of himself, then for the sake of that friendship that never existed.

"I'm from the future." He schooled his expression to what was hopefully blank, or at the least, one that didn't reveal his inner turmoil.

The hostile glare on his "old" friends face didn't change, though there was now the faintest hint of bewilderment in his eyes.

"I care not for your excuses, Lloyd Irving! Coming here makes obvious your intent to fight. Now we can finish this once and for all!" He swung his cannon-arm with that statement, taking aim at Lloyd.

Who then grimaced, holding his hands up warily.

"Hey, c'mon, no! I'm not here to fight, I'm just here to ta-" he cut off with a foul curse in elvish, flinging himself to the ground brutally as a beam shot past where his head had been moments before.

He looked over at Forcystus, noting the surprised expression on his face. "What, you can't seriously be THAT surprised I dodged that! Bastard, so much for honor!" he spat across the clearing, unknowingly slipping into elvish, voice guttural as he caught his breath.

As he got to his feet, taking advantage of Forcystus' surprise, the other man suddenly snarled.

"Where in Nifelheim did you learn that dialect? You will tell me, now!" He snapped back darkly, in the same elven tongue as Lloyd had been using.

Said male blinked. _oh shit_. He hadn't meant to start talking in elvish let alone _that dialect_ , but after so many years it had become almost instinctual.

It didn't change the fact that Forcystus was clearly pissed, though. He took a deep breath. Maybe this could work out, if he played his cards right.

Exhaling, he looked Forcystus straight in the eye. "After you heard my pitiful attempts at Elvish, you took it upon yourself to... _impress_ the importance of speaking _properly_..." He said, in a carefully measured voice.

Now it was Forcystus' turn to blink, once, slowly, and then again. "In the... _Future_?" He said the word with a sour expression, as if the idea was ludicrous.

Lloyd rolled past his discomfort. "Yes, in the future... Though, it's a future that won't exist, now." His expression twisted into a pained one. Precious memories, never to exist or happen.

He looked at Forcystus. "I know you're not my Forcystus," _and you never will be_ , went unsaid, " but if you just give me a chance, then..." _you might never understand, either,_ "I can explain everything."

The other man slowly, but surely, lowered his gun arm, eyes narrowed and suspicious but not quite as hostile. Instead, there was almost a faint curiosity, buried and hidden but present.

"Start talking." And he stared, cannon lowered just enough to be non-threatening but high enough to shoot him in seconds if Forcystus decided to change his mind and instead blow his brains out.

Which, Lloyd considered. He wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't still do. But he had a chance. He had time to talk, where he hopefully wouldn't be interrupted or shot at.

He had a chance. A chance to convince his not-yet-soon-to-be-never friend. His stupidly stubborn friend who would never, ever back down, and whose temper would snap at the slightest misstep.

 _Got my work cut out for me_... he couldn't help it, he laughed, well more of a chuckle really. Forcystus seemed incredibly unimpressed, tensing, arm wavering. Lloyd wasn't sure if he was about to shoot or simply getting tired from holding the massive armament still.

(Later, in safety, away from all the danger and trouble and fighting... Both he and the other man would quite well agree that the following actions had been supremely foolish.)

In a single motion, Lloyd unbuckled the twin swords from his belt, the sheathes falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"In the future, the two of us were very good friends..." And so he told the story. How they met, how they became friends. About the world and how it changed.

Before either of them realised, minutes had turned into an hour. Lost in a sea of memories, Lloyd recounted anything, everything Forcystus asked.

* * *

 _Forcystus' remaining eye slowly grew wider. At first, it was in disbelief and doubt. For how fantastical the story was. Then, in shock. The things he knew... It was impossible. How could he-_

 _And finally, in wonder. At the boy- no, the man. Who had journeyed so far, and even travelled through time._

 _For him. For Forcystus. A human transcending time and space for a half-elf. He was strangely touched, and he didn't know why._

 _So when Lloyd extended his hand, he grasped it._

 _And they both disappeared._

* * *

You can take this as being Lloyd/Forcystus. Or you can take it as just being good friends. Up to you. ;)


End file.
